Monster Rancher 3
Monster Rancher 3 was developed by Tecmo and was first released in Japan on March 22, 2001, and then later released in US on September 24, 2001. As with most Monster Rancher games, there is a variety of moves that can flatten, as well as a big variety of monsters to flatten! Flattening Moves There are several moves that will flatten opposing monsters. Baku * Roll Breath '- Baku does a front roll onto the monster, crushing them flat, and then hops back to place as they recover. * '''Play '- Baku jumps onto the monster, gives them a few licks on their now flattened body, and then hops back as they spring to normal. Colorpandora * 'Thundader '- Colorpandora each jumps on the monster one at a time, stacking on top of the flattened monster. They then jump away one at a time to allow the monster to restore to normal. Dragon * 'Mega Stomp '- Dragon simple does a large jump and squashes the monster under them with force. * 'Zero Gravity '- Dragon grabs the monster, flies up in the air, and comes body slamming on top of the monster while flattening them. Golem * '1000 Tons '- Golem does a simple body slam with their back, crushing them flat. The Golem then rolls off to allow them to spring back to normal. * 'Atomic Punch '- Golem walks up and slams down a mighty fist to crush the monster flat. Golem then celebrates before the monster recovers. * 'Rock Slide '- Golem simply rolls over the victim and steamrolls them flat. The monster usually is in a looking up position and then slowly stretches up to normal, but if the move KO'd then they'll be in their downed pose instead. * 'W Chop '- Golem walks upto the monster and slams both hands with the monster in between, briefly squishing the opponent sideways before immediately reforming. Hare * 'Uncho '- Hare takes a couple of hops, and then butt-stomps the monster flat quickly, and then the monster springs back to normal. * 'Jidanda '- Hare hops on top of the monster, and stomps on them many times. The monster is flattened more with each step until completely flat. Jell * 'Jell Hammer '- Jell turns into a giant hammer and slams the monster flat. * 'Jell Wall '- Jell turns into a tall wall and slowly falls onto the monster, crushing them flat. Mocchi *'Mossama '- Mocchi hides its upper half of its body, grows large in size, and proceeds to stomp right ontop of the monster, smooshing them flat. *'Mossaman '- The same exact event happens as Mossama, except they grow even larger, and it has a different camera angle of them squishing the monster. Mogi *'Head Spin '- Mogi begins to spin via his head on the ground, jump into the air, and land right ontop of the opposing monster as it spins. The monster slowly flattens and continues to spin as the attack goes on until Mogi hops off, leaving the monster to continue spinning and reform. Octopee *'Octo Ball '- Octopee rolls upto its opponent, then holds its head back as the ball on its antenna grows. Once it grows enough, it slams it forward onto the opponent to squash them. Psiroller * 'Large Roller '- Psiroller grows their whell to massive size and rolls over the monster a couple of times. Though they do hurt themselves in the process, Psiroller does not flatten with the wheel. Opponents with Flattening Moves Even though the player can raise any monster they would like with the ability to save it in VS mode to squish monsters freely, there are some NPC monsters that have flattening moves to squish the player's monster along the way. Rival Monsters This is a vague category considering rivals can have almost any monster in the game, depending on the rival and with a few notes. One note is there are some NPCs that have a trend with getting only specific monsters (Example one rival will always get a Golem, one will use mostly Hengars and Dragons, etc). Another note is rivals will ONLY be able to teach their monsters bit moves (Examples being Uncho and Jell Hammer), meaning they won't get stone nor orb moves (Examples being Atomic Punch and Mossaman). The final note is the fact if a player splits (leaves) their monster at the shrine, a rival could potentially take the monster for themselves and use it, meaning the player could potentially face any monster/move in the game if they decide to do that. E Rank Tournaments *'Jimmy '- Hare (Uncho) D Rank Tournaments *N/A C Rank Tournaments *'Danny '- Scurfy (Uncho) *'Morenge '- Marshmallow (Jell Hammer) B Rank Tournaments *'Kablakan '- Lemlaria (1000 Tons) *'''Matton - Carame (Jell Hammer) A Rank Tournaments *'Baltok '- Lapislatel (1000 Tons) *'Belmar '- Psiroller (Large Roller) S Rank Tournaments *'Naudaal' - Elebus (W Chop) *'Zemlia '- Shimurug (Mega Stomp & Zero Gravity) Great 5 - Brillia *N/A Great 5 - Morx *'Briosh '- Mocchi (Mossama) Great 5 - Goat *'Molfa '- Jell (Jell Wall) Great 5 - Takrama *N/A Great 5 - Kalaragi *'Keifer '- Tigre (Head Spin) Stray Monsters - Brillia *'??? '- Nedel (1000 Tons) Stray Monsters - Morx *N/A Stray Monsters - Goat *N/A Stray Monsters - Takrama *'Buffbone '- Marshmallow (Jell Hammer) Stray Monsters - Kalaragi *N/A Monsters to Flatten There is a very large list of monsters to flatten. Though most sub-breeds do not have a relation to any other monsters. Baku Baku, Electrieel, Kobu, Leon, Baksheesh, Beeslim Beaklon Beaklon , Avalanche, Scissors, Scorpi, Mose, Bealock, Bercouger, Cantalos, Tanklon Colorpandora Colorpandora, Koronit, Fukazukin, Korodango, Marimba, Kapukkoro Dragon Dragon, Shimurug, Zaratan, Druger, Fafneel, Grupus, Kajutu, Tigon, Kung Fu Dakkung Dakkung '''(Ducken in other games), Wakkung, Karakkung, Tokunbokun, Dokkung, Windukkung, Eggukkung, Planekkun, Cookun Gitan Gitan , Oltan, Cactun, Coltan, Ootan, Maestan Hare '''Hare, Strawberry, Spearmint, Jiro, Scurfy, Panthy, Honey, Mumm Hengar Hengar, Metanix, Skullwave, Dark Bringer, Kyuza, Avaoner, Vulcan, Burstliner, Locomotive Jell Normally these wouldn't be included, but in this game they are just blobs instead of human-looking jell. Jell, Marshmellow, Carame, Kakao, Kuloro, Puddingel Lesione Lesione , Biansnow, Sandlessie, Hibis, Grilief, Coral, Diamante, SeaPea, Metal Head Mew Gonna not include one sub-species since it has a human body. Another is debatable but listed. Mew, Konta, Tortboy, Mewkiri, Bambiimew, Boochin, Kero, Mewsneak, Mewseijin Mocchi Mocchi, Sherbet, Isobe, Warabi, Koloro, Succhi, Sumocchi, Cosmocchi Mogi Mogi, Fleece, Offshore, Tigre, Bosco, Maharajan, Blackie Momo Momo, Pepe, Lulu, Zaza, Kiki, Panko Naga Naga , Ryozan, Merman, Aspis, Viper, Ekidonna, Eega, Crawl Octopee Octopee, Yuppee, Octomee, Piyopi, Hohocto, Daophi, Actopee Ogyo Ogyo , Breeza, Munlee, Galberra, Odyu, Lovina Pancho One is not listed due to the shell being a human head. Pancho, Sironcho, Shelluncho, Tsuboncho, Kurincho, Makyu Plant Plant, Keshoka, Coconut, Saboran, Jungle Plum, Akihababa Psiroller Psiroller , Rabbiroller, Vivaroller, Armadiroller, Bearroller, Ballroller, Tornado Raiden Raiden, Raipenpenn, Peligoon, Griphyon, Phowou, Petraden, Cowbird Suezo Suezo, Usazo, Fukazo, Monzo, Taunzo, Suecho Tiger Tiger , Galum, Anubis, Ryulon, Remus, Ruby, Fenril, Dober IT Zan Not listing one due to most likely human looking (Not 100% sure). Zan, Retsu, Bui, Shin, Gui Zoom Zoom (Zuum in other games), Pashmiiner, Palasaulo, Hotrod, Gramper, Fotorunner, Tatton J Ragnarox Flattening Though one cannot obtain this monster, other monsters can still squish them! This boss is challenging to get to due to how much is needed to be completed for one monster. Images Dragon + Subbreeds MR3 Shimurug jell hammer 1.png MR3 Shimurug jell hammer 2.png MR3 Shimurug jell wall.png Psiroller + Subbreeds MR3 Psiroller jell hammer 1.png MR3 Psiroller jell hammer 2.png MR3 Psiroller jell wall.png MR3 Psiroller uncho.png MR3 Psiroller large roller.png Videos Category:Monster Rancher 3 Category:Monster Rancher Category:Playstation 2 Category:Baku Category:Dog Category:Beaklon Category:Beetle Category:Bug Category:Colorpandora Category:Dragon (Monster Rancher) Category:Dragon Category:Ducken Category:Duck Category:Bird Category:Toy Category:Hare Category:Rabbit Category:Hengar Category:Robot Category:Jell Category:Lesione Category:Dinosaur Category:Mew Category:Cat Category:Mocchi Category:Mogi Category:Momo Category:Squirrel Category:Naga Category:Humanoid Category:Octopee Category:Octopus Category:Ogyo Category:Fish Category:Pancho Category:Plant (Monster Rancher) Category:Plant Category:Psiroller Category:Rhino Category:Raiden Category:Suezo Category:Tiger (Monster Rancher) Category:Wolf Category:Zan Category:Zuum Category:Shimurug